Zacto Nan
:"Tell me what's wrong with serving the Mandalorians as either a bounty hunter or mercenary. My parents were Mandalorian warriors, and they were mercenaries. I served Jaster Mereel and his True Mandalorians, and he died fopr what he believed, just like my parents. Yet I still don't understand you Tor Vizsla, and the reason is because of your Death Watch, who so willingly call themselves the Mandalorians, the true ones. You lie to yourself, and you killed my parents in doing so. This war may be over, but your future is sealed. Your end will come at the hands of Mereel's son. And when that happens you will see what the True Mandalorians are made of." '' :-Zacto Nan to Tor Vizsla, the leader of the Death Watch '''Zacto Nan', also known as Zac'Nio in Mando'a, was a Zenolian/Human Male Mandalorian warrior, bounty hunter, and mercenary who lived and fought in the Mandalorian Civil War serving under Mand'alor Jaster Mereel & later,Jango Fett as a trusted lieutenant. Zacto was amongst one of the few responsible for destroying the Death Watch, in aiding Fett, since the splinter group was responsible for the death of his parents in 53 BBY. Following the civil war, Nan took up a career in bounty hunting, having Jango Fett as his mentor. Establishing a reputation as one of the most notorious Mandalorian mercenary in the galaxy, Zacto pursued a second career as a noble mercenary. Since Jango Fett earned the title of being the best bounty hunter ever, Zacto took it into consideration, applying it to his work. Years later, during the decade of the Galactic Republic, Zacto became silent & distant, mostly working for Count Dooku, taking up numerous bounties. Amidst the pan-galactic Clone Wars between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems as of 22 BBY, Zacto pledged his loyalty to the Mandalorian Guild, a Mandalorian mercenary unit that honored the True Mandalorians. In the same year, after learning that the Death Watch was still alive, he went on to join the Mandalorian splinter group as a infiltrator in the hopes of bringing them down. Faithfully serving the group's leader Pre Vizsla as a trusted lieutenant, Zacto quickly earned Vizsla's trust. He ironically became a close friend of Bo-Katan, despite his hate towards them. Also, Zacto had no hate towards Duchess Satine, whom the Death Watch sought to usurp multiple times, because he believed that the New Mandalorian government was simply following a pacifist way because they knew it was best to be peaceful, although Zacto often stated that peace was just an open target to violence and war. Similar to Bo-Katan, who led the Nite Owls, Zacto also led a small squad of Mandalorian Soldiers called the Sky Falcons ''which were also a faction within the Death Watch splinter group, but were in reality a group of Mandalorian soldiers loyal to both the True Mandalorians and Mandalorian Guild. Zacto Nan fought alongside Bo-Katan during the Battle of Sundari, shortly after the death of Pre Vizsla at the hands of Darth Maul, which followed the events of which both the Sith Lords Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress and the Mandalorian splinter group took control of the planet. Siding with the few remaining still-loyal Death Watch members and Nite Owl members, Zacto helped Bo several times prior to the battle. Aiding in the escape of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Zacto himself made a truce with the Jedi Master as well. When firing at incoming Mandalorian super commandos, Zacto noticed that his battle was over. Deciding to leave the planet, Zacto bid farewell to Bo-Katan and wished her the best in life. Once he left Mandalore, Zacto returned to the Mandalorian Guild. Biography :"A mighty fine boy you have given birth to my darling wife. He will become a fine warrior.'' :"Yes my dear, but when the time comes we must tell him of the first part of his heritage." :"Yes, I know." :-Clav and Elsa on Zacto shortly after his birth Early years A male Mandalorian, Zacto Nan was born on the world of Mandalore to Mandalorian warriors Clav Nan, and Elsa, members of the Nan Clan. Wanting Zacto to live his life as a Mandalorian warrior, both Clav and Elsa took him to Concord Dawn when he was just six months old. At the age of six, Zacto began training to become a Mandalorian warrior, under the tutelage of his parents. By the time he was fifteen, Zacto knew how to properly use several types of blasters, fly with a jetpack, speak Mando'a, and fight in unarmed combat. GONNA EDIT LATER :"Our world may be gone, but never do we give up." :"Yes, and we always survive. Even in the worse of times." :-Bo-Katan and Zacto Nan during the Battle of Sundari worked as a trooper within the Mandalorian Guild. Somewhere around 22 BBY, Zacto joined the Death Watch splinter group. Serving as a infiltrator, unknown to the splinter group, he faithfully served as a lieutenant for the Death Watch leader Pre Vizsla during the Clone Wars, and aside from this, he also served the Nite Owls leader Bo-Katan. When on Carlac, in 20 BBY, Zacto met with the Separatist-affiliated Lux Bonteri, who brought along a close acquaintance, Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Soon after discovering that the two turned against them, Zacto helped Bo-Katan in chasing the two, while other Death Watch members took care of the droids who had helped them escaped. After failing to catch them, Zacto returned to the camp with Bo-Katan, where Vizsla announced that he didn't car to the fact that they had escaped, for their was a bigger target on his mind, and that target was Satine Kryze, the Duchess of Mandalore and the leader of the New Mandalorians. Zacto seemingly looked at Bo and asked her how was it that they were going to remove her, if in the past they had failed, even with the help of a Sith Lord. Bo told him, that those answers would be discovered in time. Zacto agreed and looked across the burnt Ming Po villages and simply smiled. Deadly allies :"I see no point in working with these...Sith. They are only helping us so they can benefit themselves." :"Calm down Zacto. I'll handle this". :"I don't trust them Bo." :"Niether do I, but let's play along. Soon they will die." :-Zacto, Pre Vizsla and Bo-Kkatan While the Clone Wars took it's toll, while scorching the galaxy, both Pre Vizsla and Katan found an escape pod containing the two Sith Force-sensitive Zabrak brothers known as Darth Maul and Savage Opress who were knocked out after the Skirmish on Florrum. Taking the brothers to their camp on Zanbar for repairs, the two would later awake, seeing the new prosthetics that had been placed upon their body. However as soon as Maul woke up, he became aggressive with several Death Watch members when Bo-Katan pointed her blaster at Savage if he tried to hurt anyone. Vizsla and Maul would then introduce one another and tell each other their story of how they came to be on what they are now. Throughout their introductions, the Sith brother and Death Watch leader discovered that they had a common enemy in Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vizsla would later invite Maul for tea, and began telling him on his plans to take Mandalore for themselves, where Maul would say that he would help them reclaim their homeworld. Once Maul said that they had been destined to meet by the Force, Bo-Katan quickly unleashed her scepticism in the Force, saying that the Sith were no better than the Sith Lord Count Dooku, who betrayed them once already. Even mentioning their defeat during Florrum, the only reason they were alive because of them,which caused Maul to become angry and started choking Bo. While he choked her, Zacto stared on, knowing that it would be of little use to help, since he was message by Vizsla, that this was all planned, for he had thought of something for the brothers in the near future. After Maul finished his mini speech on how they would defeat all the pacifist Mandalorians, Dooku and all other common enemies, the Zabrak released her. Looking at both Bo and Vizsla, the two smirked, knowing that Vizsla was already planning ahead. Mission to Mustafar After Maul pointed out that the Death Watch soldiers were still not prepared for battle, or to even takeover Mandalore, the Sith Lord suggested enlisting the help of the Black Sun who were located at Mustafar to begin creating an army. Zacto, along with Bo, Vizsla, the Zabrak brothers and a small strike team of the Death Watch, they scurried to the volcanic planet. After Savage brutally killed of all the leaders of the Black Sun, Ziton Mojwas given an opportunity to join them. Zilton would carefully choose to help them embark on their campaign to Mandalore, upon Maul's offer. Shortly after returning to Zanbar, the Pyke Syndicate were willing to join them and help overthrow the Duchess. Mission to Nal Hutta After the Ppykes joined Maul's newly formed Shadow Collective, the second step in forming an army was to head to Nal Hutta to enlist the help of the Hutt Grand Council. Once negotiations failed, the group of bounty hunters, who served as guards for the Hutts began pursuing the brothers and Vizsla. The bounty hunters were unaware that Bo-Katan, Zacto, and the Nite Owls were waiting for them outside. As Bo fought of the Hutt Guards with her warriors, Maul, Savage and Vizsla fought of Sugi and Embo, while Zacto fought of the remaining bounty hunters. Once the fighting cleared up, the bounty hunters all managed to escape safely with very few minor injuries. While other members of the Hutt Council escaped, the Death Watch was able to capture Oruba who was left behind. Once he revealed the location of where the Hutts had fled to, he was killed by Savage. Mission to Tatooine After learning that the hutts had fled to Jabba's Palace on Tatooine, the two Sith brothers and Death Watch launched a small attack and gave Jabba only one last chance to join them. Killing of several guards so they wouldn't interfered, Zacto knew that Jabba would help them after seeing what they were capable of. Once they saw the Shadow Collective in action, the Hutts agreed to join them and aid them as well. Once outside the castle, Vizsla told Bo to be aware, as they would takeover Mandalore, which would be the time when they finish of both Maul and Savage. Zacto also received this message a few minutes from Vizsla and Bo after they had left the planet. Takeover of Sundari :"Finally, after years of fighting, Mandalore is now ours." :"Yes Zacto, and now this ridiculous pacifist rule is over." :-Zacto and Pre Vizsla during the Takeover of Sundari Once Maul's Shadow Collective had reached it's full potential, both Maul and Death Watch advised a plan to turn the people of Mandalore to Pre Vizsla that instructed the crime gangsters to attack several locations around the New Mandalorian capital city of Sundari, including the shipping docks and the Mandalore Banking Center, and would make Satine lose the support of her people. The Death Watch would later come in and stop the vile thugs and claim Mandalore for themselves in order to gain the trust of the people, to then act as saviors. After the plan had gone forward, Vizsla alongside Zacto, and with Katan, the three approached Satine while she tried to calm the people. After finally gaining support from the people, Death Watch began to capture the attackers. Katan was tasked on capturing the Black Sun member Ziton Moj who was attacking a civilized area, while Zacto was tasked in capturing Lom Pyke , which he would do successfully. After fulfilling their assignment, Bo-Katan helped two children out of hiding, as Zacto helped out a family, who had two children, and an injured father, whom he would give medicine, and escort them to safer place of the city. After taking control of Sundari, the Death Watch felt that they no longer had any use of both Maul and Savage, and ordered to have them imprisoned. However, the Sith brothers were able to escape Sundari prison and returned to the palace. Upon his arrival, Maul instantly challenged Vizsla to 1-on-1 duel to the death, which Maul won, although Vizsla had managed to put up a good fight, as even last long enough against the Sith Lord. After witnessing the death of his former leader, Nan refused to serve under Maul's clutches, as Katan alike, and both took a few still-loyal soldiers including both the Nite Owls and Sky Falcons and fought on the traitors. With minor losses Katan and Zacto managed to escape. Truce with Kenobi & New Career :"I don't believe we've met. You are...?" :"Bo-Katan. I'm here to rescue you. That's all you need to know." :"And I'm Zacto. From what happens here, it's between all of us." :"Agreed." :-Bo-Katan Kryze, Zacto Nan and Obi-Wan Kenobi Working alongside Satine's nephew Korkie Kryze, Zacto aided Bo-Katan and her Nite Owls with his Sky Falcons in freeing the Duchess from her imprisonment. Upon the rescue, they were chased by Mandalorian super commandos throughout the city of Sundari, but in the end, Satine was recaptured after she contacted Obi-Wan Kenobi for help. Although under siege, Mandalore was still considered a neutral planet, thus gave the Jedi Order no jurisdiction, which forced Obi-Wan to come alone. It would later be revealed that Maul allowed Satine to escape in order for her to contact the Jedi for help. Later, Zacto witnessed Kenobi arrive and rescue Satine from prison yet again, only to be stopped and captured along with her. Shortly after Satine was killed by Maul, Zacto went along with Bo-Katan to rescue the Jedi Master who was being taken to prison. Fighting their way to a Kom'rk-class fighter/transport, Zacto helped in escorting the Jedi Master of the planet. Ordered by Katan to go and call the Republic for help, Obi-Wan hesitated at first, but Katan stated that because the Sith were involved, it was now a Republic matter. When he mentioned that the Republic would invade, she replied, "Mandalore will survive. We always survive." Kenobi deduced that Satine was Bo-Katan's sister and gave her his condolences before flying away. As the fighting progressed, Zacto's Sky Falcons were already almost completely destroyed, even though they were aided by still-loyal soldiers. As dawn came on the war-torn city, Zacto noticed a Mandalorian super commando flying above them, who with a blaster took aim at Katan. Using his gauntlet, Zacto managed to take down the commando and killed him, thus saving Bo-Katan's life. Deciding it was best to leave, Zacto would say goodbye to Bo-Katan and returned to the Mandalorian Guild, and began a new career as a bounty hunter. Return to the Guild & bounty hunter years :"Since I was young, I have honored my parents legacy and the True Mandalorians. I will do so with the guild, and return to the galaxy as a bounty hunter and mercenary." :-Zacto Nan Personality and Traits Zacto was a confident, strong, brave man and fierce warrior. A proud server of the Death Watch, and its goals of restoring the glory of the Mandalorians' past, Nan was steadfast in his loyalty to both the group and it's leader Pre Vizsla, as had the same loyalty to Bo-Katan, despite both being the same ranks. Zacto's full loyalty was shown during the takeover of Sundari, when Vizsla was killed by Maul, he collected the still-loyal members of Death Watch, and joined forces with Obi-Wan Kenobi, in order to gain back what was taken away by the Sith brothers. Skills and Abilities Equipment Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Category:Zenolians